warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Welcome to the Pantheon: Ares, Hades and Nemesis
War Robots Wiki:AuthenticatedBlogs Introduction War Robots has gone through several surprising twists and turns in the history of the game, and the three new Greek robots do not disappoint. Ares, Hades and Nemesis are mere days away from being unleashed into the game, bringing about new possibilities on in-game strategy. In this blog we will be analysing each individual robot, from their play styles to how to counter them. Enjoy! Note: All statistics are at level 8 MK1. Ares Leading this new phalanx of robots is the Ares. Fast, powerful and with an ability that used to be the stuff of dreams, the Ares is the ultimate knife-fighter. Durability: Possessing a mere 97,428 health, the Ares may not initially seem as the most durable robot around...until you see its ability: Absorption. Ability: First of all, Absorption is overpowered. Deploying a literally indestructible energy shield for 8 seconds, the damage absorbed by the energy shield powers up 4 in-built energy cannons that will open fire 2 seconds before the moment the ability ends or whenever the pilot presses the ability button again, unleashing a maximum of 92,000 damage in 40 shots (range of 500m). If you thought this couldn’t get any worse, then you’re wrong. It only has a 16 second cooldown, 3 seconds shorter than the Griffin’s jump ability. It’s completely ridiculous. Speed: The Ares is fast, no doubt about it. 59 km/h is roughly as fast as a Rhino in Assault Mode, except that in this case the Ares can turn and change direction normally. Firepower: Boasting 2 Medium and 2 Light weapons, the Ares has impressive firepower. Consider its ability as an extension of this, and it has enough firepower to give most robots a run for their money. How to Use: The Ares should be played similar to a Carnage or Pursuer...carefully. Only attack low-health enemy robots without Absorption. Once you have recharged the ability, you should be able to take out multiple enemy robots. Just remember that you only have 8 seconds...try to stick to an area where you can easily retreat behind cover. How to Counter: Try to avoid the Ares when it’s using its ability...your chances of winning are slim unless you can get within the energy shield bubble and quickly destroy the Ares (remember that it’s fast.) The other way is to hide or stick to cover until the ability ends, then you can safely chase it down knowing that the Ares is now vulnerable. Hades The backbone and more durable element of the Greek formation is the Hades. It’s slower and more durable, with less firepower (although overall it isn’t dissimilar to the Ares) but its ability compensates for any weakness. Don’t underestimate it. Durability: 110,800 health means that the Hades is more durable than the Ares, but not by much. Ability: Revenge is similar to Absorption, but differs in the sense that it powers a heavy kinetic cannon instead of the 4 energy guns found on the Ares. The cannon opens fire 2 seconds before the ability ends or whenever the pilot triggers it, dealing a maximum of 63,000 damage in 3 shots with a range of 500m. The ability has a cooldown of 12 seconds and a duration of 6 seconds. Speed: 51 km/h may be slower than the Ares, but it’s still fast enough to be an advantage. Essentially, it has above-average speed. Firepower: A single Heavy and 2 Lights isn’t anything to boast about, but enough to allow the Hades to defend itself. This would’ve been the one area where the Hades suffers, although Revenge more or less compensates for that. How to Use: The Hades is more versatile than the Ares, and this is exactly where it suffers. Unlike other versatile bots like the Leo, it doesn’t have outstanding durability or firepower...its only advantages are its speed and ability. I would recommend using it as a support robot in a 2+ group with teammates until you activate the ability, which will allow you to charge in and create some havoc. How to Counter: Hades might have more health than the Ares, but it isn’t much harder to obliterate once its shield is deactivated or if you are within it. Again, fast robots or using abilities that allow you to get within the bubble of the shield is a decent tactic. Otherwise just stick to cover until the ability has ended before ambushing them. Nemesis This is essentially a slightly different version of the Hades that has slightly less firepower but is more durable. In my opinion it’s the most user-friendly robot in the faction. Durability: With 134,600 health, the Nemesis is able to take more punishment than its more offensive-focused counterparts, making it easier to pilot and increasing its battlefield survivability. Ability: The Nemesis’ ability is also called Absorption but is different to the Ares’ ability in several ways. Firstly, it powers 2 in-built rocket launchers that are capable of dishing out an impressive total of 60,000 damage (500m range and 20m splash radius). The cooldown and duration are shorter, being 8 and 4 seconds respectively. However, the way the rocket-launchers are activated are the same. Speed: A good speed of 51 km/h allows the Nemesis to perform as a beacon capper, as well as increasing its agility. Firepower: With 2 Medium hardpoints, the Nemesis has enough firepower to cause considerable damage to most enemy robots, but lacks enough weapons to kill them (unless you use its ability). How to Use: The Nemesis should be played as a beacon capper and fast support robots, teaming up with heavier allies for a formidable strike force. While its durability is significantly better than its counterparts and it still has a good speed, its under-average firepower is its main weakness. Only take on enemy robots (unless they have low health, are campers or are light bots) when you have your ability at the ready or are with teammates. How to Counter: As with all the Greek bots, waiting for the ability to end behind cover before attacking or rapidly moving within the shield bubble are all viable and effective tactics. What to Do I’ve already mentioned the counter strategies, but to avoid a whole bunch of pilots acting hysterically and fleeing, here’s a few tips: *Stay Calm. Don’t lose your wits and flee, especially if you are guarding a vital beacon or choke point. Instead, stick to cover and try to alert teammates. *Coordination and Caution. If you see any of the Greek bots approaching, only engage them in an ambush or with teammates. *Patience. If the ability is activated, it is preferable if you hide behind cover until it ends before attacking. Once the ability is over you should have enough time to destroy them like any other robot. If you can stick to the tips above, then you should have a much easier time attacking them. Cost I rarely include the cost of robots in my blogs, but MKsmashed suggested that it might be a useful one this time. As they haven’t been released yet, we can only guess (I will probably update this later). Currency: Components Real life cost: Ares will probably be the most expensive of the three, followed by Hades and then Nemesis. They should be in the area of roughly $40-90. This is my personal view: Don’t buy them or anything in the game (except from maybe gold or premium account). It’s not worth it and knowing Pixonic, they’ll nerf it later on in the year. Overview Overall, the Ares, Hades and Nemesis are all fast knife fighters that emphasise offense at the cost of durability (except from Nemesis, which is more defense-orientated but remains fast). They are overpowered in my opinion due to their damage absorbing and in-built weapon abilities, all of which have pretty short cooldowns. Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this blog and find it handy if you happen to find yourself playing with or against these bots! As per usual, if you have any feedback, please comment below! Category:Use Category:Blog posts